hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silbere Rose
Respond to my pretty talk page =_= ---- ~ So i herd u want pictures of tallinn and tallinn/veida why did u leave now we need to do it all over again Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 21:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) i dont care just go on the chat so we can contuine our smexy vallinn rp Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 20:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) stop leaving go back on chat Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 21:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) My internet fucked up >< If your on and don't remember the Rp we're on the train. Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 22:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) hella Why did you leave? ]]Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 22:53, February 18, 2014 (UTC) My mom stepped on my laptop.. Now my screen looks like a black hole ;_______________________________; Chat with me desu Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 17:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Ack! Ill fix it. I'll try to fix her locks. ^_^ Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 04:30, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my internet is being a asshole and I got loads of school work but I will be on today ;-; Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 18:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Doh! I didn't notice. Come back on ;-; Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 19:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm literally going to kill someone. Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 21:13, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 17:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ME TOO. OMFG THIS WAS GOING SINCE YESTERDAY. Do you at least have a kik? Mines too. Stupid wikia! Do you at least have a kik? MINES TOO> Mines too. It's so irrritating. ;_; I'm on!! Quick!! Chat with me Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 21:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Back, I was in the bathroom! Can't you be patient? >< Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 20:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Feel like making a Vallinn lemon? Or Kallina? Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 00:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats with the work, I give you a chibi Veida! Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 03:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat now! Or otherwise you feel the consequences ^J^ Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. 23:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ready to make a Kallina article? We can chat on her personality! [[User:Irina Umanskaya|Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны.]] (talk) 20:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC) http://echonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Irina_Umanskaya The wiki design is done! Invite your friends and it will glow as ever! just have to find a way how to translate it in Polish :p [[User:Irina Umanskaya|Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны.]] (talk) 18:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) We don't have to do that, all we have to do is write a request or go to the Language Wiki Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. (talk) 20:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I translated it right! It came out to be Faito without the San. Veida must be Faito because her name; "Vei" must been mistaken for "Fig" maybe. Chat pls BTW Каждый должен заткнуться и есть макароны. (talk) 20:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC)